


Hold Me Close

by bisexualbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Barry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Barry Allen, Rimming, Smut, Top Oliver, give barry a baby, talk of babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Barry's heat starts early while he's at work, so he races home where Oliver takes care of him.





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, you should know a few things
> 
> -this is _filthy_ , but a fun filthy
> 
> -this is my take on heats and everything, so if you think it's wrong, then okay?? ive read a lot of a/b/o smut (from different fandoms), so this honestly a large combination of different aspects ive picked up
> 
> -this is mostly smut, but i end up adding some fluff and plot because barry with babies makes me uwu

Pulling at his collar, Barry stubbornly stared down at the work in front of him. He was running insanely hot, and he had a feeling it wasn't because he could be getting sick. No, it was his heat. It wasn't even supposed to come for another three days, and yet here he was, down to his undershirt because he was just so damn _hot_. 

"Barry?"

Startled from his thoughts, Barry looked up to his foster father, Joe, standing in the doorway of his lab. "Hey, Joe. I, um. I'm almost done with this, don't worry. But I might need you to run it to Singh."

"Yeah, I can tell," Joe said dryly, moving further into the room before adding quietly, "Bear, the whole station can smell you. You should get home before it gets any worse."

"I need to finish this," Barry insisted. "Just, like, ten more minutes. Then I'll go home, I swear. You can call Oliver if it makes you feel any better, but I'm staying to finish this."

Barry ran a hand through his hair, pushing the sweat from his forehead. Joe sighed from where he stood before walking out of the lab. Barry let out a breath of air, trying to focus on anything but running home to Oliver to get his heat taken care of. As promised, however, ten minutes later, he was shuffling the completed report in Joe's direction before hurrying home. The other police officers in the building were giving him different looks, but they all blurred together as he went as he fast as he could without using superspeed. The minute he could, he took off towards his and Oliver's house in Starling.

As it turned out, Joe hadn't end up calling Oliver like Barry thought he would. So instead of running into his alpha's arms, he shakily sent a text to the man before shedding his clothes on his way to the bedroom. The second he could, Barry had a hand around his cock, moaning at the contact. He had made it home in time, luckily, as his heat fully washed over him. Whimpering softly, he brought himself to one orgasm as he waited for Oliver to make it home.

The minute Oliver stepped through the door, Barry knew. He made an embarrassingly loud whimper when he could smell Oliver's alpha scent hit him sooner than it would normally. The sound of clothes hitting the floor sounded loud in Barry's ears before he whimpered once more feeling Oliver's hands on him.

"Fuck, baby, I thought your heat wasn't for another couple days," Oliver said, pressing his lips to Barry's.

"It came early," Barry managed out, clinging onto the archer. "Fuck, Ollie. I need you."

"I know, baby, shh." Oliver mouthed at Barry's neck, causing him to squirm and wiggle under him. "I've got you. I always will."

Barry whined as Oliver bit down on his neck, leaving a small series of bruises along the flawless milky white skin. His legs tightened around Oliver's waist, hips bucking up. Numerous babbles and incoherent words spilled from Barry's lips as Oliver's hands ran over his heated body. He was about to let out a protest when Oliver pulled away, but it went out the window when Oliver's went down on Barry. Barry came again almost instantly, spilling into Oliver's mouth with a soft cry. Oliver continued sucking him, making Barry babble once more, hands tangled in Oliver's short hair. When Oliver pulled off, Barry was shaking with need.

"I've got you," Oliver repeated, kissing Barry sweetly as he settled in his place between Barry's spread legs. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Barry murmured, hand going down to wrap around Oliver's own cock. " _Please_."

Moaning, Oliver buried his face in Barry's neck, nipping it lightly as Barry continued stroking him. After a moment, he moved Barry's hand off him and kissed him before sitting up. "How far gone are you?"

Licking his lips, Barry glared a little half-heartedly at Oliver. "Depends on what you want."

Grinning at getting a coherent sentence out of Barry, he kissed him as he helped him sit up. "Want you ride my face, Bear."

" _Fuck_. Yeah, I want that. I can do that."

Oliver laid back on the bed, lightly pinching the speedster's bum as the man went into position. He was facing towards the rest of Oliver's body, his legs on either side of Oliver's hand. He jumped a little in surprise when he feels Oliver's hands on his hips. There was a kiss on one of his cheeks in a form of apology before Barry fully sat down on his mate's face. Instantly, he was moaning when he felt Oliver's breath on him, and then his tongue. By that point, Barry had been leaking slick like there was no tomorrow, and Barry would've scrunched his nose at the thought of the sheets getting ruined because of him if it weren't for Oliver's tongue licking up said slick.

"Love your tongue so much," Barry breathed out, his hand on his cock as he continued moving his hips. "Fuck. You should do this more often."

"I do enough," Oliver said, playfully pinching Barry's hip. "You're just greedy."

"You would be too if you felt what I am right now." One of Barry's hands stayed on his cock while his other one was planted firmly on Oliver's chest. "Do you want me to get you, too?"

"I'm fine, baby. Pleasuring you is enough for me."

Barry let out a moan as he felt a finger slide in next to Oliver's tongue. He weakly came in his hand, legs tightening around Oliver's hand. There was another pinch on his hip, signalling for him to sit up and move off of Oliver. Now that he had had a few orgasms already, Barry felt more coherent. After a weak smile, Barry pulled the older man into a kiss, moaning at tasting himself of his tongue.

"You taste so unbelievably good," Oliver stated, his hands going to Barry's bum and giving the cheeks a gentle squeeze. Barry squeaked softly, pushing back into Oliver's hands. "Is there any reason to trigger your heat early?"

"Probably the crime scene," Barry answered, but it was mumbled against Oliver's skin as he mouthed at his neck. "There was a baby there. Guess my body was screaming 'my womb is empty' and triggered it early."

Oliver gently pulled Barry's head back, looking into his mate's eyes. They were full of lust, and slightly out of focus, but he forced the younger to meet his eyes. "Barry, did you want a baby?"

Licking his lips, Barry blinked away the daze before taking a shaky breath. "My heat also might've started early because I may have stopped taking my suppressants? I ran out and I kind of never made it into the pharmacy to pick up a refill."

"The likelihood of you not being pregnant after this are slim to none."

"I know." Barry squirmed in Oliver's hold, already slipping back under a fog. "I don't care, but can you please do something?"

"A _baby_ , Barry."

"I want a baby, okay? Can you please fuck me now? I'm like five seconds away from getting my vibrator out."

"Okay, okay." Oliver kissed Barry before gently pushing him back down on the bed. He swallowed the moan Barry let out as he slipped in two fingers right away. Barry was loose around him, his body eagerly swallowing the digits as Oliver moved them easily with all the slick Barry's body was producing.

Barry's mind was still racing a bit at his admission to Oliver. He might've been horny as hell because of his heat, but he still meant every word. He did want a baby, and he knew Oliver did, too. They had been mated for two years now, almost three, and most people had children by that point. It wasn't that they didn't want to, it was more of convenience thing, if he were to be honest. But those excuses were starting to really run dry, and Barry was starting to really get desperate to get pregnant. His body _was_ craving it.

Letting out a moan when Oliver's fingers brushed against his prostate, Barry was shaken from his thoughts. He had let out a cry, back arching a little off the bed. The sheets were soaked now, all the slick adding up, making the fabric stick to Barry's skin. The sweat didn't help, either.

Barry's legs fell open more, bucking his hips down quickly and riding Oliver's fingers. It took longer to bring him to an orgasm after every one, but he didn't mind. The feeling of Oliver's fingers in him was always something he loved. Hell, being full of Oliver in anyway possible was something he loved. His love for Oliver made his heart thud happily in his chest. Oliver was the best possible mate he could've ever had.

"Ollie," Barry breathed out, a hand cupping the older man's cheek. Oliver leaned into it, bringing a smile to his face. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." Oliver's lips were against Barry's, and it was a feeling neither of them would be tired of anytime soon. The alpha's fingers were still moving quickly in and out of his mate, drawing soft moans from the omega, getting louder whenever his prostate was hit. "I have the best mate ever, _fuck_. I'm so lucky."

"No, it's me who's lucky," Barry replied, his body leaning into the one above him wherever they were touching. "Can't wait to make a baby with you."

"I can't wait, either. You're going to look so pretty round with our children," Oliver murmured against Barry's neck. At the words, and the picture in his head that went with it, Barry came again, dry, his body now pressed completely against Oliver's.

"Please, Ollie. I can't take anymore without you," Barry begged, his legs now tightly wrapped around Oliver's waist. "Need your knot so bad."

"I've got you." Oliver removed his fingers and sucked them clean before slowly pushing into Barry. Barry moaned, relaxing his body as Oliver slowly bottomed out. He let out a shaky breath, immediately wiggling his hips to signal it was okay for Oliver to move.

Lips were pressed against each other once more as Oliver started moving his hips, drawing moans from the man under him. Barry cursed, words turning into whimpers and babbles the more Oliver moved. Bringing him for a kiss, Barry couldn't stop moving his hands all over the alpha above him. Their eyes met, and a small smile filled Barry's face, his heart doing that weird skip thing as Oliver just grinned.

"I love you so much," Oliver said softly. "Love being this close to you."

"I love you, too," Barry replied, hands cupping Oliver's face. "Have the best alpha ever."

"I have the best omega ever."

As they shared yet another kiss, Oliver sped up the pace of his thrusts, fucking into Barry quickly as the sound of skin slapping on skin grew louder in the room. Barry's prostate kept getting hit, causing him to go boneless on the bed, moaning loudly as he took whatever Oliver was giving him. Oliver could feel his knot starting to swell, signalling his own oncoming orgasm.

"Knot me, please," Barry managed to beg, his hands scratching along Oliver's back as his orgasm kept getting attention. " _Please_."

" _Fuck_ , okay, baby. You'll get my knot," Oliver replied, glancing down at where they were connected and letting out a groan. "You're so hot."

Barry couldn't help but sob as he came for a fourth and final time, feeling Oliver's knot expand and locking them together for the next couple hours. Oliver was moaning above him, grinding against Barry's bum as he rode out his orgasm.

As they came down, they kept lazily kissing, their orgasms settling over them and making them feel tired. Barry himself felt like jell-o, and he let himself be manhandled into a comfortable position with Oliver still locked inside. They managed into a spooning position, with Barry comfortably within his mate's arms, sated and happy until his heat came back in full force later on. Now, however, he was full and content.

"So, about the baby thing," Oliver said, a hand lazily running over Barry's stomach.

Barry squirmed a little, weakly clenching around Oliver's cock. "Yeah. I want a baby. I'm sorry I forgot to mention I ran out of suppressants awhile ago, it honestly completely slipped my mind. Between all the Flash stuff, and my actual job, I forgot."

"It's okay, I'm not mad, Bear. I did wish you told me you wanted a baby sooner." Oliver was quiet a moment before he let out a soft snort. "And pharmacy? I'm sure Caitlin would appreciate being called that."

"Okay, but in my defense, I didn't want to say her name in the middle of sex. It's bad enough she asks enough questions about our sex life and my metabolism, I didn't need her name mentioned when I'm sat here gagging for your cock."

Oliver snickered, pressing a kiss to the back of the younger man's neck. "Imagine how she'll be once you get pregnant. She'll be _all_ over that."

"Don't remind me," Barry said with a groan. He smiled happily as Oliver held him impossibly closer. "I'm in desperate need for a nap right now, and then we can get cleaned up before my heat gets bad again. That sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Oliver replied. He leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to Barry's lips, who hummed softly as he returned the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> a/b/o is a love of mine, so tbh writing smut for it was bound to happen, lmao. i hope you liked this filth, though ((((((;
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated! (especially comments, im a hoe for feedback, dsjfsskj)
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)


End file.
